


When Someone On Urban Dictionary Is In Love with Chloe Beale

by cheeky_geek_m0nkey



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_geek_m0nkey/pseuds/cheeky_geek_m0nkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Beca gets semi-drunk enough to submit definitions of "Chloe" to UrbanDictionary.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Someone On Urban Dictionary Is In Love with Chloe Beale

**Author's Note:**

> Things got weird when I went to Urban Dictionary, and then this happened...

About a year into their friendship, Beca gets drunk enough to submit a post to urban dictionary. 

“Likes to use the word rad excessively? Is that really so noteworthy you put it in my definition?”

“Mmmm, totes,” Beca said, leaning into Chloe a little too much and losing her balance. 

It becomes a sort of thing between them, so a few weeks later, when Chloe looks in the mirror and says, “I wish I had different legs…these ones are… _meh_ ,” Beca doesn’t acknowledge Chloe’s words with a response, choosing instead to type away on her computer. The redhead had been seeming weird for a while anyway. 

“This is too eloquent for an Urban Dictionary submission, you know,” Chloe said when she read it. She kissed Beca on the nose. “But thank you, nerd.” 

The words were said with enough sincerity to make Beca’s stomach swoop down suddenly. 

It took another few years for the next submission to come through, about two days into their official relationship status change, when they’d decided to have a bit of wine to celebrate recent…mutually-enjoyed-activities.

“This is going to live forever on the internet,” Chloe giggled the next morning when Beca, between taking Advil and sipping her emergency hangover cure, groaned and pushed her phone over to the redhead. 

“Well, hopefully I’ll have many more years of submissions to redeem myself with, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I have other things and whatnot on flabbergasties.tumblr.com
> 
> So that's a place you can visit


End file.
